Certain known video signal processing circuits commonly rely upon passive filters to remove the chroma burst in a composite television video signal prior to detecting the synchronization pulse. Such filters commonly require passive components in R-C or L-C filter circuits that can be optimized for specific applications at specific scan rates by changing component values as desired. However, such conventional passive filtering schemes commonly include resistance in series with an input coupling capacitor which causes `sync tip crushing`, or reduction of the sync tip amplitude available for sampling. In addition, these conventional filtering schemes are not conveniently variable for optimizing performance and may require accessible circuit board space for interconnection of removable components.